Scooby vs Freddy
by Shadowgate
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Scooby vs Freddy

By Shadowgate

…...

The gang was driving out on the road. They'd be approaching a street with a name that seemed like the most normal of street names. It was Elm Street. It was in Ohio and the rumors surrounding that street left both Shaggy and Scooby feeling uncomfortable.

The closer they got to Elm Street the more they shook.

Fred said "oh come on you guys don't really believe the legend of Freddy Krueger do you?"

Shaggy answered "why take the risk?"

Velma added "he was murdered by angry parents after he got off on a technicality. The guy is dead and everyone knows that a nightmare isn't real."

Fred commented "well if Shaggy wants to sleep with a night light on he's free to do so."

Shaggy replied "oh kiss my ass you son of a bitch!"

As they pulled up on Elm Street they realized that the houses along with the whole town of Springwood was abandoned.

They got out and observed some houses. The windows of some of the houses had been broken. The grass everywhere was yellow and dirt fields were seen around.

Fred said "this is it I think we can endure the challenge of investigating this ghost town."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby vs Freddy

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

After settling into a motel room just three blocks from Elm Street where they were given a key to in advance the issue of groceries came up.

Daphne asked "what if two of you go to the grocery store that's 45 minutes away and when you get back the other two along with Scooby are dead? That maniac could come around."

Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms and starts shaking.

Fred replied "get your baseball bats and flashlights ready."

Velma commented "this guy assuming he exists has razor sharp claws for fingers."

Fred replied to Velma "oh now Velma it was documented the guy was brutally lynched by angry parents. Do you think he's going to come back from the dead? I'm very disappointed in you Velma. I'd expect this from some in the group but you. Come on!"

Velma pointed out "we're in a strange area we've never been in and just because I don't act girly doesn't mean I don't get scared Fred you insensitive motherfucker."

Fred said "alright well let's you and I go to the store because I know I'm going to be hungry sooner or later."

Scooby barked and smiled.

The gang was given $500 in grocery money by those who wanted them to investigate Elm Street and any sign that the legendary killer's ghost still haunted the street or the town itself.

Fred and Velma went to the grocery store which took an hour and a half.

Apparently the map to the nearest supermarket wasn't that great. Velma kept telling Fred the map said "you're all fucked."

When they got back from the grocery store Shaggy and Scooby were super delighted as could be expected. Daphne was equally delighted since she couldn't remember a time in her life she'd been so hungry.

As the night came Daphne handed out copies of a poem she got off the internet regarding the legendary serial killer Freddy Krueger.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, Better lock your door_

_Five, six, grab a crucifix._

_Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, Never sleep again..._

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Scooby vs. Freddy

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…...

After the gang had dinner Scooby went outside to piss and shit in the grass.

The gang was grateful that necessities like running water and electricity had been turned on by the motel owners for the time they'd be staying but no room service was available.

Fred and Shaggy along with Scooby would have their own room and the ladies got their own room.

That night Scooby went for a walk on his own. He saw old houses with broken windows and Elm Street covered in dirt. It looked as if a tornado hit the place.

He saw a farm house up in the distance. He kept walking toward the farm house.

As he looked deeper inside he saw a skull with black hair pop up inside the farm house window.

Scooby screamed and turned around and then he saw a tall dark man growling.

Scooby barked loud and the man raised his hand to show razor sharp claws.

Scooby turned around and ran straight past the farm house. He kept running and then he heard Shaggy yelling for him then he finally woke up.

Fred asked "Scooby what happened?"

Scooby woke up and said in his language he had a bad dream and he saw Freddy Krueger.

Fred said "well it was just a dream Scooby and let me say that if this guy is still around well I'm ready for Freddy."

Shaggy said "well check yourself for any sign of injury Scooby because legend has it he could cause damage and even kill from the dream world."

Fred commented "I don't think this guy is around anymore and half of what we've been told has got to be hogwash."

All of the sudden the power went off and came back on.

Shaggy jumped into Scooby's arms and Fred yelled "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Fred opened the door and saw that there was no thunderstorm.

Shaggy yelled "DON'T OPEN THE DOOR AT NIGHT!"

Fred said "oh calm down" as he shut the door and locked it. He went on to say "we are perfectly safe" but then he was interrupted by Scooby screaming "FREDDY!"

"ARF" 

"ARF"

Shaggy said "Scooby and I just saw Freddy outside the window."

Fred turned around and saw nothing out the window.

Fred commented "I think we all need to go back to sleep."

Shaggy asked "are you fucking crazy? Freddy Krueger is here and he'll kill us all."

Fred said "this small town has been abandoned for over a decade. There's no way he could have lived out here with no food or running water this long. Both of you are tired and your letting your imaginations run away with you."

Shaggy said "we both saw him."

Fred said "don't you think it's illogical to believe Freddy is still around? According to history he was murdered by angry parents after getting away with murder because of a technicality."

All of a sudden they heard screaming from the room next door.

Shaggy said "explain that Fred the girls are in trouble."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Scooby vs Freddy

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…...

After hearing the screams Scooby and the two males in his gang ran outside. They found a man lying unconscious because Daphne whacked him over the head with a billy club.

Shaggy said "oh good you girls handled Freddy Krueger. You knocked him out cold way to go."

Velma said "I don't think it's Freddy. Let's take that mask off the SOB."

Fred took the mask off and the man started groaning. Fred said "I remember this guy, he tried to molest me when I was in first grade."

The man wakes up "I would have gotten away with molesting you had you not been such a meddling kid. Oh and I would have gotten away with killing the girls had they not screamed and whacked me over the head."

Fred said "well here's a lesson for you Chester, if you try to rape or kill the victim might scream."

They tied up the bad man and the county sheriff came later that morning to arrest him.

The next night the gang got in touch with the folks who paid them to investigate the abandoned town that was once terrorized by Freddy Krueger.

As they loaded into the van and started the van Scooby looked out the back window and started to bark.

Shaggy looked outside and yelled "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS THE REAL FREDDY KRUEGER BACK THERE JUST FUCKING DRIVE FAST!"

THE END


End file.
